Hermione's Loss
by Charlene
Summary: This is a Hermione POV,where she's 17 and a muggle. Then two unexpected visitors arrive and things go from there


Hermione swirved her car into ther friends driveway. Her radio was blazing with favorite destiny's child song. How good it was to be 17! The song though brought a flash of memories to her mind. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley the best friends had ever had. It reminded her of the Triwizard Tornament. She laughed inside, how much fun life was then! She shook the tears out of her eyes. I did what I had to she told herself firmly. She got out of her car  
Surprise, Happy Birthday Hermione!all her friends screamed. Their eyes filled with a happiness which reminded her of every time Harry came back to Hogwarts. She sighed deeply, stop thinking about the past Hermione, she told herself. But she couldn't help it her mind flooded with all the events that happened. Hermione giving up all her magic to defeat Voldermort. Harry had tried to give his but she stopped him, knowing he would be needed again later on. They took out every last bit of magic inside of her so she was a plain muggle. At the time Hermione cried with all her might, she had to leave Hogwarts and all her friends. She now went to a muggle school. She made her friends slowely but now she was one of the most popular girls in her school. She was nominated for hoemcomming queen, and had a hansome boyfriend. Though she would never forget all the fun times she had with Ron and Harry. She would trade in her so called life in a second to be a witch again. She smiled though as she saw all her friends. She walked over to her boyfriend Jack.  
  
Boy you guys went all outshe told him then kissed him passionatly  
  
Of course, it was for our galhe told her  
  
Gal? Am I country girl now?Hermione teased him  
  
Jack kissed her again.  
  
C'mon open your presentshe told her  
  
Hermione was pulled to a long table filled with presents. She opened each one, having her freinds get a picture each time. Then half way through two small but strange looking gifts caught her eye. She decided they must be from her parents and grandparents and would open them that night. Finally there was the gift from Jack a beautiful necklace with one small opal in it.   
  
Oh it's beautiful Jack! Thank you!she said as he put it on her. Then kissed her again this time one of her friends taking a picture of it.  
  
That night after a long bath Hermione remembered the two gifts she didn't open. She ran downstairs in her fluffy pink robe and grabbed the presents which she found on the couch. She brought them back up to her room where she opened them slowely. There was a card on top of them and to her surprise,they where connected,she hadn't noticed that before. She opened the card and nearly fainted when she saw the message:  
  
Happy 17th Birthday Hermione!  
  
Love,  
Ron,and Harry  
  
How did they remember? She asked herslef. She open the gifts and teras sprang into her eyes because she found two fat and old looking books about witchcraft. They still think I read that much? she asked herself. After Hermione had started at the new school she had given up all of her old sugnatures,such as being bossy,and the most intelligant. She always got good grades but never showed off for it was a young witches thing to do,not a normal muggle girl.  
  
However she did open the books curiously to see what they where about. Then the second they where opene Harry and Ron where tsanding at her door. She gasped and just gauked at them for a while. Harry still tall and lanky,but he seemed to have grown into his body. His emerald eyes danced with mirth when he saw her. Rom's flamming red hair was long and in his eyes. He still had freckles covering his face,and he didn't look nearly as young anymore.  
  
What the hell are you two doing here?she asked them remembereing to keep her voice down.  
  
Hell? wow Hermione sense when do you swear?Ron teased  
  
You havn't changed much Ron I seeshe told him bluntly  
  
Hermione, Dumbledore thinks he might know a way to get your magic back!Harry cut in.  
  
Hermione stared at him. Did she really want to leave this life? Yes, she thaught to herself.   
  
she whispered  
  
ya c'monRon said  
  
Hold up you two. I have to tell my parents oh they'll be happy! Oh ya and I had better call Jack or he'll be worried.she told them  
  
She ran into her parents room as if she was 8 again and had something amazing to tell thems. She told them what Harry and Ron had said,she had been right to think that they would be pleased. Then she ran back to her room and got on the phone.  
  
Hi Jackshe said to him  
  
Hey galhe told her his voice sarcastic  
  
Oh stop it you nitwit. You know I ain't no country galshe said to him trying to be stern but giggling anyway  
  
Anywho,I just called to tell you I'm going on vacation for a little while. I found out tonight and I didn't want you to worry about me.She continued  
  
Thanks sweetie,I'll miss ya!she told her.  
  
Then she faked a kissing sound and hung up.  
  
Oh how sweet Hermione has a boyfrinedRon teased  
  
Ron,shove itShe told him  
  
Hermione c'monHarry urged  
  
Geese rush rush rush is that all you two do? By the way how did you guys get here? What did Dumbledore actually say? What happened after I left?She asked them as she packed her clothes  
  
We'll talk on the way. And yes we do need tor rush cause I'm getting tiredHarry told her  
  
Hmm,tired eh? Why is that? It's only,she looked at her clock,it's only 11:30she told them  
  



End file.
